Plastic pipes are used in a variety of industries and more particularly, plastic pipes have been gained popularity for use in the distribution of natural gas. When installing natural gas pipelines, often they are fitted together and/or interconnected with other pipes, at which times various fittings need to be placed and/or crimped over the end of the plastic pipes. In order to ensure that the fittings to be placed over the ends of the plastic pipes fit properly and provide a good seal, the ends of the pipes must be squared off and often the ends must be rounded and or chamfered to ensure that the pipe fitting can be placed over easily and without damage. Frequently, the pipe fittings contain O-rings for sealing off and ensuring that there is no leakage of the natural gas from the plastic piping and these O-rings in particular are very sensitive to sharp edges and/or burrs on the ends. Therefore, chamfering of the ends is mandatory in order to ensure that when fittings are placed over the end of the plastic pipes, the O-rings are not damaged, but rather slide smoothly and easily over the end.